Wishes
by Crazy Cherries
Summary: "Well, then how am I going to find my prince charming?" I point out, throwing my shovel aside in anger.  "That part's easy. I'll be your prince charming." He looks down and rubs his fingers into the sand.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Wishes**

* * *

><p><em>I hum while I dig into the sandbox in the park by the school. My bucket's already filled to the top behind me and there's a huge pile of sand next to it, slowly getting bigger.<em>

"_What are you doing?" A high pitched accusing voice behind me calls out._

"_Looking for a lamp." I reply, before humming again._

"_A lamp?" The boy plops down onto the sand next to me, "Like the ones that give out light? Did you lose yours or something?"_

_I look over at him and notice how he's frowning and doing some weird squinty thing with his eyes, it's the face he always makes when he's confused, "Not a lamp like that! A genie lamp!" I explain because it's, like, the most obvious thing in the world._

"_A genie lamp?" He's still confused._

"_Yeah! You know, like the magical ones! __One day I'll find that lamp." I sigh dreamily, and go back to shoveling. _

"_So why are you digging in the sandbox then? You're making a big mess." I give him a glare and aim a shovel full of sand at him. Of course he would say something like that. Sasuke sputters as he tries to recover from pain the sand has caused him, wiping his eyes and spitting some sand out of his mouth._

"_What did you do that for?" He glares at me, that high pitched, accusing voice back._

"_For being stupid." Duh, "I'm digging in the sandbox cause the genie lamps are always found in sand."_

"_Oh. So why do you want a lamp?" He asks me, and he really wants to know this time._

"_To make a wish! Three wishes, actually, because a genie always has to grant three wishes if he's summoned."_

"_What do you want to wish for?"_

"_A prince charming!" I smile and throw my arms out wide._

_"You're silly." He pushes me and I frown at him._

_"Oh? And why's that?"_

_"Because. Didn't you know that genies always grant bad wishes?"_

_"But they're wishes." I insist, angry at him for ruining my fantasy._

_"But if you wish then all these bad things could happen. Don't you watch movies?"_

_"Well, then how am I going to find my prince charming?" I point out, throwing my shovel aside in anger._

_"That part's easy. I'll be your prince charming." He looks down and rubs his fingers into the sand._

_"Really? Promise?" I grin at my best friend all my friends want him to be their prince charming._

_"Yeah." He grins at me. "I promise."_

_And we lock our pinkies on it._

"Hey, Sakura, what are you doing?" A voice calls my name and pulls me out of my reverie.

"Hmm?" I say, barely looking up from the pink eyelash resting on the back of my hand.

"I said, 'what are you doing?'" The boy plops down onto the grass beside me, looking over my shoulder at the eyelash on my hand, "An eyelash? What's that for?"

"Making a wish stupid!"

"Why are you wishing on an eyelash?" He scrunches his nose up in confusion. He doesn't believe me when I tell him he does that when he's confused.

"Obviously because I didn't find a genie lamp." I look at him like he's the stupidest boy in the world.

"Well, when'd you give up looking?"

"For a lamp? Seven years ago."

"When you were eight? Why?"

I smile sadly and look back down at the eyelash on my hand, "A little boy promised me he'd be my prince charming, and I didn't need to look for the lamp anymore."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." I close my eyes and wish.

"So. What happened to the little boy?" I look up and across the outdoor eating area, where a boy with hair the color of night is sitting with a girl who has hair the color of blood. I smile sadly and look up at my best friend, "He lied."

* * *

><p><em>I just really wanted to write something since I haven't in a while. School keeps me really busy. Ugh, why did we have to go back?<em>

_Anyway, Not a Fairy Tale's almost done, I'm think two chapters, maybe three, max, left. I'll write that when I've got more than twenty minutes free. _

_Maybe I'll add to this later, but until then it's going to stay a one-shot._

_Oh, and, can you guess who the boy at the end is?_

_Review! I need your thoughts/opinions._


End file.
